Agents of Hells Kitchen
by MarvelGeek04
Summary: The SHIELD Agents want to bring in Daredevil. Skye and Matt used to know each other. Takes place after Daredevil Season 1 and Agents of SHIELD season 2, except Jemma doesn't get stuck in Monolith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my story line. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D belongs to Marvel, and Daredevil belongs to Netflix and Marvel.

* * *

 **1995 (Skye's 7, Matt's 13)**

"Mary Sue, don't be so negative."

"Sister Frieda, I'm 7. I'm old enough to realize that if I haven't been able to find a home by now, then I'm probably not going to."

These Nuns were so stupid sometimes. I've already been to more foster homes than I can count. There's something wrong with me.

"Mary, you'll find a home someday. You just have to be patient."

"How much more patient can I be! Most people are in and out of here, yet I can't stop coming back!" I shout.

"Do not use that voice with me young lady."

"Why not? Is no one in this hell is ever allowed to show any emotion accept happiness? Well guess what, life doesn't work like that, and you're an idiot if you think that it is!" I screamed.

"Go to the time out room right now!"

I scowl at her and start walking to the time out room. The time out room has cubicles sort of like they do in public toilets, but they're bigger. They have loads of cushions and pillows in them to 'calm you down' but all I ever do is throw them. As I walk in the room I notice another cubicle door is closed. I choose the one next to it so I can have someone to talk to.

"So, what are you in here for?" I ask, placing my head on the partition so I can hear better.

"It's one of the few places that are quiet in this place." A boy's voice answered back at me.

"Oh, do you want me to shut up? 'cos I've never really been very good at that. Plus, it's reeeeeaaaally boring in here."

"No, It's fine. No one ever really talks to me, so it's nice actually."

"I always hate how quiet it is in here. It drives me insane. I guess that's the point though. If you're in here it usually means you're naughty, so they want to get rid of you and if you go crazy then they can take you away."

I hear him chuckle. "I don't think that's quite the point. It's supposed to be so you can relax."

"Has the opposite effects on me. That's why the nuns hate me so much."

"I'm sure they don't hate you. They follow God, and he definitely doesn't hate you."

"Yes, but I don't believe in God. Even if I did she doesn't seem very nice. All the stories seem to be of her killing people, and that's not good."

"You shouldn't think like that. If it wasn't for God we wouldn't be here at St Agnes. We could end up living on the streets."

"That sounds sort of fun though. Maybe when I'm older I can buy a van and just live in that. Instead of having to always move houses, I could just take my house with me. That would be cool!"

He laughs again, "What I mean is that even though God does some questionable things, he also spreads love and joy. He created all the beautiful things in the world."

"Hmmm... maybe. But if God does exist, you should stop saying he. For all we know she could be a woman. Anyway, back to my van idea, you could come with me!"

"I think that might be a bit hard, seeing as we don't even know each other's names." he points out.

I start jumping about excitedly, "I've got an idea. We don't know who each other are, right? So, we could call each other code names instead of our real ones. That way, when we see each other round the orphanage, we won't know. It means I can tell you secrets and you won't be able to share, and you can do the same with me. What do you want your code name to be? You can pick anything."

"It seems a bit stupid, doesn't it? We live together, we'll probably figure it out eventually."

"Oh, Come on! It will be fun!"

"Alright, fine. I want to be called... Jack."

"That's a boring name."

"You said I could pick anything! My dad's name was Jack. In the boxing ring they called him Battlin' Jack."

No one ever talks about their past at St Agnes. It's a rule. The nuns say that we should only think about the present, and occasionally the future. It's mainly to stop everyone from being upset, but I think we should be able to talk about it. I'd love to talk about my past- If I knew it.

"I don't know who my parents are. One day though, from the van we're going to share when we're older, I'm going to find out."

"What's your code came?" Jack asked me.

"Skye."

"How is that any less boring than Jack?"

"The sky is secure. It's always there. No matter where you are you know that when you look up the sky will be there, showing you the way."

"Huh. That's deep. How old are you?"

"007. Like James Bond. I'm Agent Skye, 007 years old. I like the sound of that."

Sister Laura called up for me, using my real name.

"Damn," I said, "Now my cover's blown."

"It's fine, I'll still call you Skye."

"Well, Guess I gotta go. Bye Battlin' Jack!"

"Bye Skye."

Every time I got sent to the time out room, Jack always came to keep me company. I got sent to a couple more homes, and whenever I came back he was there to chat. Eventually, after I came back from a particularly long trip, he didn't come talk to me. I figured he must have gotten lucky and been adopted. There were always so many people coming and leaving that I couldn't figure out who he was.

* * *

AN: This was just a set up for the next chapters. I got Skye's religious beliefs from that episode where the woman is haunted by a guy who had a crush on her.

Another AN: It might be a couple of weeks before the next chapter because I've got to re-watch season 2. Also, School's just started back up so I'm going to be loaded with homework (Yay).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I have no idea if I really have to do this, but I see other people do it in their stories, so none of this belongs to me, it all belongs to Marvel.

* * *

Grant Ward walked across an empty roof top. He'd heard of a new organization centred in Hells kitchen and had come to meet one of the leaders. He heard the tapping of a walking stick behind him and turned.

"Madame Gao, I presume?" Ward asked.

Madame Gao bowed her head, "That is correct. And you are Grant Ward. You have been making a lot of noise Mr Ward, both in and out of the press."

"I was going through some stuff. I can assure you that I'm good now."

"After Agent 33 died I would expect you to be much more distraught."

Ward raised his eyebrows at how she knew that.

"I have many connections. Maybe one day, if we end up working together, I will share them with you."

Ward, only half satisfied with that answer, replied to her statement, "Kara didn't mean anything to me. I never really loved her. I have other things…people on my mind right now."

"Ah love, I gave up on that many years ago. It is a distraction from what really matters, and makes your judgement cloudy. They all die eventually, and you finally realize that it is all pointless, and has no possible outcome. I prefer my business partners to have a clear mind with no emotional connections. Mr Fisk got too attached to a female and you saw what happened to him, yes? Good bye Mr Ward."

Madam Gao started to turn away, but Ward needed her if he wanted his ultimate plan to go ahead.

"Wait." Madame Gao stopped with her back to him. "I run most of Hydra, I have agents everywhere. That means no police involvement with your projects. I know most of your officers went down with Fisk. I can help you in almost every possible way in terms of resources."

"And what do you get out of this, Mr Ward?"

"I want to part of The Hand. Shouldn't we have a good connection between Hydra and the Hand for future business transactions?"

"You are forgetting. A hand has five fingers, any more and it no longer functions as well. And what about the girl?"

"I would use some resources to get to her, but I have bigger plans."

Madame Gao started walking away again. Ward, desperate to have the Hands help, blurted, "I can catch Daredevil. He's been causing problems for you, but I can get him, maybe even sway him to our side, Hydra has that equipment."

Gao kept walking, and said, "If you can get me Daredevil, Mr Ward, then you can be part of the Hand.".

After Gao had walked down the staircase, Ward thought about how he would catch the famous devil of hell's Kitchen. He had an idea and went to get some terrigen crystals.

* * *

 _Matt_

I groaned as I turned around in bed to silence my alarm. Last night had been a tough one. Since Fisk, I haven't had one night off as Daredevil. There are lots of mini organizations that Fisk had a hand in, and without him to keep them organized they're terrorising the streets. I've also been searching for Madame Gao. I have to stop her before she ruins Hell's Kitchen.

"FOGGY…FOGGY…FOGGY." I pick up my phone and answer it. Now that Foggy knows I'm Daredevil, he phones every morning to check that I'm still alive.

"Hey Foggy."

"Matt, good, now that I know you didn't fall off a roof to a sad and horrific death, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was at yours yesterday I left a box of chocolates for Karen. Do you reckon you could get them for me?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Matt," Foggy said quietly, "Do you really think Karen will say yes when I ask her out?"

"Foggy, Karen really likes you."

"How do you know."

"Her heart beat gets faster whenever your around."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can hear heartbeats. I've told you how weird I find that right? Oh God."

I could hear the panic and confusion in his voice, "Foggy what is it?"

"Some shady looking dudes just came into our office. I think one of them has a fake hand. They don't look like good news."

I got out of bead and started throwing some clothes on.

"I'll be right there Foggy."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this because I felt I needed to publish something else but I can't get to the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents yet because I'm only 6 episodes in to re-watching season 2. I've got some stuff planned out, so when I've finished watching it I should be publishing more often. I'll also probably keep updating and changing things when I find I wrote something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (i keep forgetting to do this and have to edit later): none of this belongs to me... sadly.**

 **Skye**

"Skye, we detected a new inhuman. Are you ready to go in and retrieve him?"

I was standing in Coulson's office staring at the big screen he had.

"Sure. Who is he?"

Fitz walked in the room holding a tablet. He pressed some buttons and whatever was on his screen was now on the big T.V.

"Adrian Walker. His great grandpa was an inhuman. Wife and a kid. Gordon took him to afterlife. He was next up for terrigenisis before Jaiying went cra- sorry Skye."

"No, it's cool. My mum is a total nut job."

"I was thinking more psychotic killer-"

"Fitz…" Coulson warned.

"So anyway, half an hour ago his monitor was going crazy and we realized he was changing."

"Why were you monitoring him?" I asked.

Fitz was suddenly very busy with something on the tablet, so I turned to Coulson for an answer.

"When afterlife fell apart, S.H.I.E.L.D put everyone who was susceptible to terrigenisis on the index, and they're under constant monitoring. And before you jump to conclusions Skye, we asked them before and they gave their full consent."

I let it go and talked to Fitz, "So, where is he?"

"Hell's Kitchen."

* * *

We were on Zephyr one, our new plane, getting all our tactical gear on. I'd designed a new room that should keep inhuman powers from getting outside. Its pretty cool, I thought the black hexagons we'd had on the bus were a bit depressing, so I made them white. The room's also homely…ish.

Mack, Hunter and I were going to retrieve him, May was flying. We got into the quin jet and flew down to his apartment block. We went down to his apartment and Mack kicked the door in.

"Do we not knock anymore?" Hunter asked.

"Not when a man with superhero powers is on the other side." Mack grunted.

We couldn't see anyone in the apartment, so I tried calling out his name. Adrian walked slowly to an open door leading to his bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and looked absolutely terrified.

"Please, help me." He said.

"Adrian, it's okay. I'm Skye, we're from S.H.I.E.L.D. I know what you're going through. It's terrifying and completely turns your world upside down. Come with us, we can help you."

"I…I c…can't." He stammered.

"Sure, you can. Just come over here." I urged.

"No Skye, he can't." Grant Ward's voice still repulses me. He walks out from behind the door frame with a gun to Adrian's head.

"Oh, bloody hell. What's he doing here?" Hunter raised his gun.

"Skye, or is it Daisy now?"

I stare at him as he waits for an answer.

"Alright then, don't tell me. As I was saying, Skye, it's lovely to see you again."

He walked further out, dragging Adrian with him.

"Shame it's come to this for me to get your attention."

"What do you want Ward?" You could practically taste the venom in my words.

"What I've always wanted. You. But there is another thing. You ever heard of Daredevil?"

Hunter snorted and I glare at him.

"What? Daredevil is a really stupid name."

"It is pretty dumb." Mack agrees.

"SKYE, WHAT'S GOING ON?" I hear May's voice in my ear but can't reply.

"What about him?" I ask.

"I need him, but I can't find him on my own."

"You want to work with S.H.I.E.L.D?" I confirm.

"Well, more like I want S.H.I.E.L.D. to do my dirty work for me."

"Why do you want him?" Mack asked.

"As we used to say at S.H.I.E.L.D, that's classified."

 _Help me._ I hear the words in my head. Adrian's power must be telepethy.

 _Adrian, where are your family?_ I think.

 _I…I don't know._

"Give us Adrian, then we'll talk." I say.

"That I can't do, but as a show of good faith, I'll tell you where his daughter is. Only after I leave of course. Wouldn't want Hunter shooting me. You've done that more than enough times Skye."

I smirked at the memory of shooting him. I should have gone for a head shot.

"I'll see you soon, I hope, with Daredevil of course."

Ward started walking towards the door, still holding Adrian.

 _Please. Do as he says. I want my daughter and wife back_

"Skye, your call." Mack says.

I nod at him to let Ward go and Adrian smiles at me slightly in thanks.

I fill May in on what happened and we get back to the Playground. True to his word, I received an anonymous text with an address and, gag, kisses. As we went to retrieve Adrian's daughter, I ask Coulson what we should do.

"What we're going to do, is find Daredevil."

* * *

 **AN: as I'm always want to publish the chapters as soon as I finish them, I keep making mistakes, so thank you to Chloe for pointing out I meant telepathy instead of telekinesis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D or Daredevil and I never will.**

 **Skye**

I was in my room on my laptop. I sort of miss my old one that I won in a bet, but this new one works much better. From my research (endless newspaper articles and contacts in the rising tide) I've found six people who seem to have a bigger connection to Daredevil than most.

"Who are they?" Coulson asks when I go to his office.

"Ben Urich, Wilson Fisk, Matthew Murdock, Franklin Nelson, Karen Page and Brett Mahoney." I list their names. I haven't researched into them yet, but I know a few basics. One guy stands out to me. His name seems vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place from where.

"Ben Urich…" May ponders, "isn't he that reporter that died."

"Yeah," I said, "Killed by Wilson Fisk, number two on our list, who is now in prison."

Coulson clarifies, "So, one's dead, one's in prison. What about the other four?"

"Three are a law firm called Nelson and Murdock, and Mahoney is a cop."

"Great, because cops just love us." Coulson says dryly, "I guess we're going to pay Nelson and Murdock a visit."

* * *

As Coulson didn't want to scare them, only three of us went in. Coulson was, as usual, wearing a suit. I'm starting to wonder if his whole cupboard is just suit after suit. I'm in casual clothes, but I don't think May got the memo as she's still in her badass leather get up. You'd think that would be uncomfortable, but when I posed as agent May when I was kicked off the bus, I found out her outfit is actually really comfy, and I kind of get why she wears it. But seriously, they're lawyers. I think full leather is extreme.

Anyway, we walked in to the office, if you can call it that. It was three rooms; one reception, and two offices. There was a blonde woman sitting at the desk in front of us and I saw a guy with shoulder length hair in one of the offices on the phone. The woman, who I'm assuming is Karen Page, stood up as we entered.

"Urm, hi. Can I help you?" She asked. Karen looked rather nervous, and her eyes kept going to May, who just glared at her.

"Agent Phil Coulson. This is Agent May and Skye." Coulson held out his hand, except that probably wasn't the best idea, considering it was the fake one.

Karen stared at it for a second before politely smiling and shaking it. Most people are more shocked when they see a fake hand which makes me think she's had experience around 'different people'. Maybe an unhuman friend?

"Karen Page. What are you agents of exactly?"

At this point long hair guy, who is either Murdock or Nelson comes out. He's wearing a fake smile.

"Hi. Can I just borrow Miss Page for a minute?"

"Of course." Coulson says.

AS they step into his office, Coulson turns around to May.

"I thought I told you to wear something casual." He said.

May stays expressionless, "This is casual."

They came back out of the office.

"As I was just telling Miss Page, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Miss Page tells me you're agents. Of the government?" he asks.

"Foggy, I am right here you know. You don't need to keep referring to me in third person." Karen said, obviously irritated.

"I'm trying to sound professional here Karen." He whispered to her.

"Foggy? Are you not Franklin Nelson?" May asks.

"I am Franklin Nelson. Foggy's a nickname."

"Wow, I would love to know how that nickname came about." I whispered under my breath.

"But you seem to keep evading my question. Who do you work for?"

The door behind us opened and we heard a tapping sound. We looked over our shoulders to see a blind man.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Just fine, Mr Murdock, I presume?" Coulson jumps in before Foggy can say anything.

I look at him properly. Oh my god. I just realized why Matthew Murdock seemed familiar to me. He went to St Agnes. He was one of the older kids but I never really had much to do with him. He only stood out to me because he was blind. My heart rate sped up at the thought he might recognise me. Then I realized I'm being stupid. We never really talked, so he won't know me by my voice, and it's not like he can see me. I got my heart beat back to normal again, just like May had taught me. I'm pretty secure with my powers now, but I don't want to accidently take this building down.

As Matt walks over to stand next to 'Foggy' (I still find that name funny) I got a good look at him. He'd grown up well. Really well actually. He was hot.

"Yes. I apologize for not knowing your name, but I don't think we've met before." Matt replied to Coulson.

"We haven't. But now you're all here I'd like to talk to you." Coulson states.

Foggy tells him who we are and Matt asks, once again, who we work for.

* * *

 **Matt**

I was getting out of the lift to our office when I first heard what they were talking about.

"Wow, I would love to know how that nickname came about."

I gave a small smile at what the girl had said, it was a pretty funny story. How Foggy became Foggy always makes people laugh.

I could hear five heartbeats, two familiar and the rest new to me. Except one. It was strange. The heartbeat was much faster than a usual human, and it was almost like I'd heard it before. But that wasn't possible, I'd remember a beat that fast. I opened the door casually, like it was a normal day at work. It obviously wasn't though, considering Foggy had seemed panicked when our call ended.

"Is everything okay in here?" I asked.

"Just fine, Mr Murdock, I presume?"

The voice was gravely, and male. I listened carefully and could hear the grinding bone. This must be the guy with the fake hand.

I heard the fast heartbeat get even faster and then suddenly slow down drastically, back to its original speed. It's incredibly hard to control a heartbeat that well. These people must have been trained, which isn't good.

Foggy introduced them and you could tell he didn't trust them. Coulson had avoided Foggy's question before about his place of work, so I asked it again.

"Who do you work for?"

There was a slight pause before Coulson said, "S.H.I.E.L.D".

 **A/N: I think Inhumans have faster heart rates. They might just speed up during terrigenisis, but I'm saying they're fast here. (From the episode where Fitz finds out Skye is inhuman and says how fast her heart was.). I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about publishing it so late, but I had a break in and my stuff got stolen, so I've been too freaked out to write. But I got over my block and give you chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or Daredevil._**

 ** _Skye_**

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D as in the terrorist organisation that Captain America exposed and no longer exists?" Karen asked.

Coulson looked a bit awkward, "Yeah, minus the 'no longer exists' bit."

"Karen, how do you know all this?" Matt asks quietly.

"Ben Urich wrote an article about it." She replies.

"You knew Ben Urich?" May asks.

"Karen, as your lawyers, you don't have to answer that." Foggy then said to us, "We're not going anywhere with you."

I find it funny when people refuse to come with us, because it always reminds me of me in my van getting a bag thrown over my head. I seemed so much younger back then, even though it was only a couple of years ago. The interrogation methods of S.H.I.E.L.D were slightly different back then, and even then Coulson went against protocol. Looking back, I wish I'd asked Ward why he was at S.H.I.E.L.D when he was under the truth serum. I don't know if it would have done anything though, Coulson still won't tell me if the truth serum was real or not.

"I really ask you to reconsider-" Coulson was cut off as Foggy fell to the floor, followed by Karen, and I think I heard Matt swear before he hit the floor.

Coulson and I both looked to the right of us, where May was standing with her icer drawn.

"May, what the hell?" I shout.

"They weren't going to come with us. There was a problem, I solved it."

"May, this is new S.H.I.E.L.D, we do things differently now, which means we don't go around shooting innocent people." Coulson says.

"It was an ICER."

Coulson sighed, and called Mack to help us bring them to the Zephyr.

* * *

 ** _Matt_**

S.H.I.E.L.D.

I've heard of them. They were behind the Avengers, and then it turned out they'd been invaded by Hydra. I thought the same as Karen, that they didn't exist anymore. But I didn't know how she knew all of this. After all the information was released online, it was cleared up pretty quickly. So it makes sense that Karen knew it from Ben. Ben. He was one of those cases that really make you realize you can't protect everyone. When Karen said Ben told her, only I detected the slight break in her voice.

If they really were S.H.I.E.L.D, we didn't need to be involved with them. I'd go out tonight as Daredevil and see what I can get out of them. When Foggy told them we wouldn't be going with them, I heard the sound of a gun coming out. Before I had any chance to react, I heard Foggy and Karen hit the floor, and all I could do was swear before I collapsed as well.

* * *

 ** _Skye_**

When we were back at the Playground, we put the three of them in the cell Ward was in. I thought it seemed a bit prisoner-ish, but Coulson said there wasn't anywhere else. After, I went to talk to Simmons in her lab.

"Hey, Simmons, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

We walked to a corner in the room.

"I know him." I said

"Know who?" she asks.

"Matthew Murdock."

There was a look of shock on her face, "how?"

"We were at St Agnes together." Everyone knows how I don't like talking about when I was at St Agnes, so Simmons looked even more surprised.

"Does he know you?"

"I don't know. There's no way he could recognise me, he's blind."

"Really? Well, if you were around him enough, he could recognise your voice."

"Nah, I don't properly know him. We never talked. Its just weird, seeing someone from my past."

"Where is he?" Simmons asked.

"In the containment cell."

"Well, that seems a bit cruel doesn't it, keeping a blind man in a prison cell with no clue where he is."

"Yeah, well Coulson said we didn't have anywhere else."

"Do you really think they know anything about Daredevil?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." I replied.

* * *

 ** _Matt_**

I was the first of all of us to wake up. We were on beds in a room. I was trying to count how many other people were in the building, but everything else was getting drowned by that fast heartbeat. I zeroed in on that and heard that she was talking.

"Matthew Murdock." Was the first thing I heard. Why are they talking about me?

"We went to St Agnes together." That must be why she seemed familiar. But I don't know why, I never talked to anyone there- except Skye. Except Skye. Shit. It can't be the same Skye right? Not the little girl who hated authority figures and liked freedom of information. Why would she be working with an organization whose whole purpose is to keep secrets. Also, Skye, Mary Sue, her heart beat was normal. As I listen to more of their conversation I realize that Skye never figured it out. She never realized that the boy she used to sit and talk to for hours was the blind kid who never spoke to anyone.

"Do you really think they know about Daredevil?" the other woman said this. I knew this must be about Daredevil, but I don't think they realize that he's me. I need a plan to get us out of here. I don't have the costume on me and I'm pretty sure they'd recognise me if I wore the scarf that I always carry in my pocket. Ugh. I don't have a clue how to get out of this one.

"Is he handsome?" The British woman asked

"Yeah."

The girls broke out into giggles and I started blushing.

"What you are blushing at?" Foggy was awake now.

"Nothing."

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah Foggy?"

"Weren't we shot."

I hear a sort of shimmer as something happens.

"Matt, I don't know if you know this, but that wall just disappeared."

"Yeah, its cool technology that I created, and I also made those guns you were shot with, but Simmons helped me with that- sorry about that by the way. May can be terrifying sometimes, but really she's a softy." A Scottish voice said.

"No, I'm not. Which one of you wants to go first?" The woman from earlier, who shot us, is here now.

The Simmons that the guy was referring to is probably the one Skye was talking to earlier.

"What?" Foggy replies.

"Interviews."

"I'll go." I volunteer. Walking around will get me a better feel for the place, "Do you mind?" I ask, holding out my arm. Without replying, I feel her arm on my hand and we begin to walk.

* * *

AN: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've had half of this chapter written for ages, but only just got round to finishing it. I've got to the time in my life when I need things to put on my UCAS form, even though I'm not going to Uni for a while, so I've now got something everyday after school, but I'll try to find more time to write. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You probably can't even be bothered to read this bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. I don't own Daredevil. I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. If I did own any of them, there would be a hell of a lot more crossovers.**

* * *

 **Matt**

When I was walking to the room I'm currently in, I noticed that this place is a maze. There are corridors everywhere, and lots of people walking around everywhere. I heard every single whispered comment about me, but I'm used to that, what I found strange was that there were lots of whispers about the woman I was with, May, but they were all calling her the cavalry. It makes me wonder what she did to deserve such awe from her colleagues. I've decided I like her. She's a no nonsense person, and apart from the whole thing where she shot us, I admire her ability to get things done. I think that I've got a correct mental map of the place, or "playground" as I heard some people call it.

Now I'm sitting in a room that has two chairs and a table, alone. May had left after she dropped me off. I heard two voices behind the door, one Skye and the other Coulson.

"Why do I have to interview him?" Skye asks.

"Skye, would you rather I took you off the Daredevil case, because you're one of my best agents, and we're dealing with Grant Ward here. You're the person who really knows how his brain works."

"Well apparently not, because I didn't notice that he was a psychotic bastard who kills people. Huh, sounds like my mum. They would have got on."

Sounds like whoever this Grant Ward guy is, Skye knew him, and he betrayed them. But I don't understand how he's connected to daredevil. Also, I guess Skye found her mum, but she wasn't what she expected. If we ever get a chance to talk I might ask her about it.

Coulson sighs, "Skye, please."

"Fine."

The door opened and in came Skye, followed by Coulson.

"Mr Murdock, I'm sorry about earlier, S.H.I.E.L.D has changed from what it used to be and May hasn't quite got that yet."

I don't respond, as I don't see what I can say.

"In my hand, I'm holding QNB-T16. It's the top-shelf Martini of Sodium Pentothal derivatives."

"It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug." Skye says. I listened to their heartbeats. They're telling the truth. Shit, if they ask about Daredevil, I'll have to tell them.

Coulson speaks again, "Don't worry, the effects only last about an hour, and then you'll have a nice little nap."

I hear something, and then Skye exclaims, "Ow! Coulson! What the hell was that for!"

* * *

 **Skye**

I should have known. It was the exact same thing he had done to Ward when I was in that chair.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Damn Coulson. He knew what was coming next. The bastard.

"No, I'm just pissed with you. And yes, it did hurt but I was trying to act strong in front of Matt. Damn this stuff works fast."

I seriously hate Coulson right now.

"Oh, and I know that you two know each other. Simmons told me."

I sighed. Simmons still can't keep a secret, even after her time undercover in Hydra.

"I'll leave you to get re-acquainted."

Coulson left the room and I sunk down into the other chair.

"So, umm, hi." I awkwardly say. We never talked when we were at St Agnes, so this was really weird, "A lawyer, you've done well for yourself."

"Yeah, I love what I do. But what about you? I thought you wanted to live in a van and release information."

How the hell did he know that? The only person I'd ever told about that at St Agnes was Jack. Unless… could Matt be the Battlin' Jack from my childhood? I'd ask him in a minute, right this second the damn truth serum was making me answer him.

"I did, for a while. You ever heard of the rising tide?" Matt shook his head. "Well it's a group of hacktivists, they release information to the public online. I was a member. Lived in my van, moved round a bit. Then, in my search for my parents, I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. They found me, kidnapped me, I helped them out, quit the Rising Tide and joined Coulson's team. By any chance was your dad called Jack?"

Matt chuckled, "Yep, Battlin' Jack Murdock."

"So, you were the guy on the other side of the wall."

"Yep."

I closed my eyes. this means he know everything about me, at least me when I was younger.

It was my turn to ask the questions, "How do you know Daredevil?"

"I don't. Why would I?"

I might be hearing things, but I thought I detected a slight hesitation. Why would he lie?

"Because your most famous case, Wilson Fisk, the only reason he was caught was because of Daredevil, not to mention how you suddenly acquired all the evidence to take him down."

"I've never had anything to do with him. That's all coincidence. But why do you want him anyway?"

I'm going to murder Coulson, "My psychotic ex-boyfriend wants him in exchange for an inhuman."

"Inhuman?" he asks.

"A person who has Kree DNA in them. We each have our own individual powers. It started a while ago, when the Kree came to Earth to create an army. It didn't work on any other planets, so they assumed the same of ours, but they were wrong."

* * *

 **Matt**

I don't know if she realized I noticed her including herself in the in humans. That must be why her heart beat is so fast. I'm starting to trust S.H.I.E.L.D slightly more, but only Skye, I don't really like Coulson, but I need to get out of here quickly. Skye and I talked some more until she passed out and I was escorted back to where I woke up.

* * *

 **Skye.**

When I woke up I was in my room lying on my bed. Someone must have moved me while I was passed out. That made me remember the bloody truth serum. I jump out of my bed and go to the director office, where Coulson, Mack, Fitz and Simmons are all talking.

"Simmons. I told you that in confidence!" I shout

"I know, I'm sorry, but you know I'm very uncomfortable lying and Coulson asked me if you were okay because you were acting strange and I couldn't lie to him because when you do he gives you this really disappointed look that makes you feel like a child."

When Simmons stopped to take a breath I sighed and said, "It's fine. I still don't understand how you survived so long in Hydra."

"What did Simmons tell Coulson?" Fitz asked.

"I know Matt." I say before Simmons can.

"The blind dude?" Mack asks.

"Yeah."

Just as Mack was about to say more, the big screen on the wall lit up, alerting us that someone was video calling. Coulson answers and we are greeted with Wards face, as well as Adrian, his wife, and his son.

"I hope you've got leads, because I have a dead line now. I need Daredevil in 3 days."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, two chapters in one month. I'm hoping to upload at least once a month, but don't hold me to that, because when I feel rushed my writing gets worse than it already is. I hope you like the story so far, I promise, in a couple of chapters there will be a fight, so this will count as an action story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. If I did the would be in infinity war.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'you've got a deadline'?" Coulson asked.

"I mean you'll have to work faster, or little Samuel here is going to end up on your door step, but not in the way you want." I heard Samuel whimper a little at hearing about his death.

I looked at Adrian, to see if he could communicate with me over a video call, but saw that his eyes were closed.

"I had to knock Adrian out. Wouldn't want him thinking, for help."

"Why do you suddenly have a deadline?" It's Mack who asks this time.

Ward smirked, the smirk that I once loved now twists my stomach every time I look at it. "Why would I tell you that. Skye, however, I would be happy to tell."

"Alright then, tell me." I say, but I know that it wouldn't come without a catch. Even when he promised to always tell me the truth, there was a catch.

"Get me daredevil, then maybe we can discuss it over dinner."

"Yeah, sure, name a time and place and I'll be there." If it would mean we could catch him, I'd do anything.

"Not yet Skye. I want you to come to me willingly."

"That would only ever happen if I could shoot you again."

"Actually, its my turn." Fitz said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I'm the only one who hasn't shot him yet."

"You did suffocate him." Simmons points out.

"I hate to interrupt this, but in exactly one minute, you'll have my location, because obviously you're tracing the call. Three days."

The screen went black and Coulson swore.

"What now?" asked Mack.

"Now? Now we find Daredevil."

* * *

 **Matt**

It was a new lady who came down to our cell this time. She introduced herself as Bobbi Morse. She let us go and apologized for the inconvenience. They took Karen and Foggy home first, so I was the only one left in the car. I guess I shouldn't be surprised they know where I live, they're a secret spy institute after all. If I had just had my suit, I could have escaped. When I went up to my apartment, I didn't bother with the lights, especially since I heard Skye on the roof next to by building.

 _Coulson, how do we even know if they'll lead us to Daredevil?_ She says, I'm guessing into her ear piece as there's only one heart beat on the roof.

 _We don't, but they're the only lead we have at the moment._

From what I can tell so far, S.H.I.E.L.D isn't as bad as I first thought. Maybe if I just went up there I could find out what they want with me. I take the chest with my costume into the bathroom- no windows in there, Skye wouldn't be able to see me. Then I go onto my rooftop, but I loop around, so that by the time I get to Skye, I'm on the same roof top as her, but I came from a different direction.

She hasn't noticed me yet, as her back was turned.

"I heard you've been looking for me." I say.

Skye turns around and puts up her hands. There's a weird rumbling, then I'm on my back. That must be her inhuman power.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't see you and you shocked me."

I stand up, "It's fine, but I think its only fair that we get even." Before she can respond I flip her onto the floor.

"Ow. And here I was thinking that the devil of Hells Kitchen was such a gentleman."

I hear the rumbling again, its throughout Skye's whole body, but it's strongest at her hands. Then I hear it through the air. I dodge just in time to miss being pushed down, but my side was hit, which threw me backwards. To get my balance again, instead of falling, I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet.

"Impressive." Skye said.

 _Skye, is everything okay?_ I hear Coulson say through her ear.

"Yep, everything's fine."

We start to spar, with her dodging most of my hits, and me being able to predict where her power would go. We were a good match for each other. In the end, we were both lying on the floor laughing.

"I haven't sparred with anyone in a long time." I say.

"I haven't sparred with my powers, it would give me an unfair advantage."

Skye jumps up and holds out her hand for me to grab. I grab it and pull myself up.

"It's Skye by the way."

"Well Skye, I would tell you my name, but that would sort of go against having a secret identity and all."

I hear Skye chuckle.

"Why have you been looking for me?" I ask

"Well, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. You've heard about how we were taken over by Hydra? Well one of those people was a good friend of mine, he was on my team. Then he went crazy and tried to kill all of us. Now he's kidnapped an innocent family and will kill them if we don't give you to him. Obviously we're not just going to kidnap you and hand you over. We were sort of hoping we could work together to finally catch this guy."

* * *

 **Skye**

I wait for his answer. I've found that its better to just tell people the truth than let it find its own way.

"Fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief that he's coming with us and tell Coulson.

 _May will be right over with the quinjet._

* * *

 **I finally wrote this chapter. If you're reading this around Christmas time, which is when I wrote it, I suggest listening to Rockin' around the Christmas tree while reading the fight scene. It doesn't add anything to it, its just what I was listening to when I wrote it. But if you're like me, and after December don't even like to mention Christmas, ignore everything in this A/N.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing is owned by me. I own nothing, i am nothing, i am no one (That got really deep really fast)**

* * *

 **Matt**

The plane ride was strange. Agent May was flying, and didn't say a word the whole flight, but Skye filled the whole journey up with conversation.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

I was kind of expecting her to ask, most people did. If I told her, maybe it would make this whole thing easier…or maybe it would mean putting everyone close to me in danger and jeopardize Nelson and Murdock.

"I'm the Devil of Hell's kitchen."

"That's not what I meant, but okay. Cool costume. Very…red."

I chuckled, "Yeah, that's what my friend says. He thinks it's a bit to showy."

"The devil horns really add to the intimidation factor. And the eyes. How do you even see out of those?"

I smile slightly, "That is a good question."

Skye was about to ask me another question when May said we were there.

When we got out of the plane Coulson was waiting for us.

"Daredevil, thank you for joining us. As I'm sure Skye's explained to you, we're in a bit of a hostage situation here."

"What do you want me to do?"

 **Skye**

After the devil asked that, Hunter walked in to the room, took one look at Daredevil, and burst out laughing. Bobbi, who was with him, slapped him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Bob, but he's wearing a bloody costume. Its got little horns and everything."

Bobbi rolled her eyes, and said to Coulson, "Ward sent us a time and location. What's the plan?"

"Well, first…"

* * *

The plan was solid, it should work. The devil was all in, and I have to say, he seems like a pretty nice guy. I don't want to seem like one of those clichés who have a crush on a superhero and have to constantly be rescued though; because I don't have to be rescued, but I might have a little crush on him- but only a bit.

We (me, Coulson and Daredevil) were standing at the meeting place, May, Hunter and Bobbi were outside if we needed back up, and Mack, Simmons and Fitz were all back at base monitoring coms. We were in a bar and the lights were dim. I could barely see anything, so it was surprising that Daredevil was moving his head in the direction of every sound, like he could see exactly where it was coming from. He probably could, he must have powers of some sort, if not inhuman. No one should be able to predict where my quakes are going to be. His head suddenly turned straight ahead.

"They're coming." Davedevil said.

"They?" Coulson asked.

Before he could respond, two people walked into the light; Ward and a small Chinese lady.

"Daredevil, nice to see you again."

Daredevil tensed and nodded his head, "Madam Gao."

We hadn't prepared for this. Hopefully the plan will still work.

"Where's Adrian and his family?" I asked.

"They're somewhere. My men are waiting for me to give the all clear to bring them."

"Your men? I thought Grant Ward worked alone?" I mocked.

"Well, I can't be the leader of Hydra without followers, can I?"

Coulson spoke this time, "You re-started Hydra? You son of a Bitch."

"Hopefully, after our transaction, I'll have a great funder as well." Ward looked at Gao fondly.

"We will see." The woman said back

"Hand over Daredevil."

"Hand over Adrian." I countered.

Ward sighed and touched his ear. He muttered a few words, then the back door to the pub opened, and in came Adrian, his wife and his son.

 _Skye_ I could hear the relief in Adrian's mental voice.

 _It's going to be okay. Your daughter's back at base._ I thought back.

Daredevil, Adrian and family all walked to the middle, between both parties. Coulson took Adrian and his family outside.

As soon as Daredevil was close enough to Ward, he punched him. I directed my quake at him and he crashed into the wall behind. Ward got up, leaving a dent in the cheap bar walls, and went to punch Daredevil. The devil caught it and twisted his arm, even I, from the other side of the bar, could hear when the bone cracked. I could definitely hear when Ward screamed out in agony. Does it make me a bad person that I smiled at his pain? After everything he's done to me, does celebrating his torture mean that I've sunk to his level?

With Ward now on his knees, he moved his legs out and swept Daredevil from his feet.

"I've had enough." Madam Gao said.

She picked up her cane and pressed it into Daredevils suit. When she took it out again, I saw that it was a needle. How she got it through his suit though, I had no idea. The devil collapsed.

"No!" I shouted and aimed my hands at them. Then I felt something in my neck- a tranq dart, and like Daredevil, I collapsed.

 **Matt**

Our plan had worked. However Madam Gao was unexpected, but our plan was even more believable because of her. She never would have believed I would willingly go with Grant Ward. The fight was to make them think that our plan was to escape them. Who'd willingly turn themselves over to a terrorist organisation (which I now know S.H.I.E.L.D is not) without wanting something. Although I wasn't expecting to see Skye as well when I woke up in a cell. We were in the same room, which was unexpected. Why put us together? What's Hydra's plan? I was also surprised to feel that my mask was still on.

"Hey." Skye said like we weren't locked in a room together.

I felt around the room. It was like the walls were made out of white hexagons.

"Hexagons?" I asked.

"I designed them, they're not effected by inhuman powers, Ward must have stolen my idea."

"Well that's great. Do you know why we're in here together?"

"Probably some kind of scare technique."

I twitched my head around, trying to hear if there were any cameras, and found one in the corner of the room. I nodded my head towards the camera, and I heard the air around her head move as she nodded. We needed to act, and, as someone with a secret identity, I was actually rather good at that.

"What now?" Skye said.

"I have no idea. Hydra's more your thing, I deal with The Hand."

"The Hand?"

"Yeah, just your normal secret organisation trying to take over the world. Madame Gao back there was part of them. The only one I've met."

"She doesn't look that dangerous."

"Neither do you."

"Touché."

"She was big in the drug game. Blinded people and made them work for her. She was involved with Wilson Fisk as well."

I paused as I realized what I said. She already knew Daredevil helped capture Wilson Fisk, right? There wasn't a chance that she would connect the dots and find out my identity. But luckily, she didn't.

"These days all I ever seem to do is fight evil corporations trying to take over the world, so nothing new there."

 **Skye**

Daredevil started moving his head round again.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"The head thing."

"Oh, it helps me hear better. Someone's coming."

He was right, two seconds later, the door was opened, and Ward was standing there. I put up my hands and just before the quake hit him he closed the door again. When he opened it again, walked in he sighed.

"Skye, when are you going to learn that you don't want to hurt me."

"Tell that to the four bullets I'd happily put in your chest again."

Ward shook his head and grabbed my arm. I struggled, but he was holding me in such a way that I couldn't break free, or fight. He put weird hand cuffs on me, they looked like they were made out of the same material as the room. When I tried using my powers, they wouldn't work. I was dragged out of the room with him and into a corridor. The walls were metal, and every corridor we walked through had no distinctions. Finally, we got to a door, that lead into a big office. Off to the side was a dip with a massive tv screen and a flat machine/chair thingy in.

"You remember Agent 33?" Ward asked.

I immediately knew what that machine was, and it was bad. We hadn't thought of that when creating the plan. I'd become whatever Ward wanted me to be; Hydra agent, friend, or (I hated to even think this) his lover. Ugh. Agent 33 was so thoroughly brainwashed that she was with Hydra until her death, which Ward caused. I finally thought Ward was over me when he was with her, but we found out later that she was using the face imitator thing to -shudder- impersonate me. Any old feelings I had about Ward were gone. He repulsed me.

"No." I said, "You're not putting me in that!"

"Skye," Ward said in his version of sweetly, "Please, don't fight it. When are you going to learn that we belong together?"

"You make me sick."

Ward pulled me forward and got two of his faceless guards to help strap me into the chair.

"I will never love you." I snarled at him.

"We'll see." He gave me a small smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

My eyes were pulled open, so I was forced to stare at the constantly moving colours. I don't know how long I was there, but I had tears that from not blinking running down my face, and my arms were hurting. Every so often, Ward would come over and give me speech about 'compliance' and 'rewards'. Every time I swore at him. Then he would come back again.

"Skye, Daisy, are you ready to comply?" He asked for the 10th time.

"I'm ready to comply."

* * *

 **A/N So, this chapter is longer because i didn't post last month. Hopefully it won't happen again. From the way I plan this story (and by that i mean thinking about it late at night and never writing any thing down) there should be 2 or 3 chapters left. I have no idea if this is the direction you thought it was going to go in, because honestly, when I started, all I had planned was the first three chapters, so I'm sort of just improvising now. I hope you liked it, and if not, then I don't like you any more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**If I owned anything here, then Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 5 would not have ended that way. After Infinity War, you'd think Marvel is trying to make us permanently depressed.**

* * *

 **Matt**

I really hoped Skye had a plan. I think most of it was based from her using her powers, but Ward somehow disabled them. I knew what I had to do; somehow find a way to escape, get out and find out as much information as I can. Skye had to hack his computer and get digital info. From what I could tell and remember, Skye is clever. She'll know how to get herself out of whatever situation Ward put her in. Right? Skye's clever, computer savvy, funny, beautiful voice, kind heart… Huh? Where did that come from. Do I like Skye? She's definitely not the little girl who swore at the nuns anymore, but, she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and would eventually find out my identity and have to tell Coulson. Okay, enough of that. I need to think clearly and not have a load of other thoughts crowding my head. From what I can tell, the room has one door that's embedded into the wall. I trail my fingers round the room until I find a gap; so small that only I would be able to feel it with my enhanced senses. If I can find something small enough to fit in there, then I might just be able to lever it open. I can hear two people coming; Skye and Ward. I walk to the back corner of the room to wait for them to come in. I hope Skye's alright.

The door opens and Skye walks in; from the shuffle of their clothes I can sense she's holding his arm! What? She must be faking it. From what I know about Skye, both her younger and her current self, she's not stupid. Skye wouldn't fall back in love with him just because he did something creepily sweet for her.

"Skye, what's going on?" I ask her.

"My name's Daisy." She says, in a cold voice.

She hates that name, almost as much as she hates Mary Sue. She told me when she was under the truth serum. Why would she suddenly be going by that name. Could it be some sort of code?

"Oh, Ward, by the way, we wanted to get caught. Coulson wanted us to look around, see what we can find out about new Hydra. There's a communication and tracking device in his pocket." Skye-Daisy (what the hell do I call her) says.

I can tell, there's something off. It just doesn't seem like Skye. Also, I'm panicking now. She just told him our extraction plan. Ward grabbed me and found the device that Fitz and Simmons had given me before we left. We'll have to fight to get out.

I run toward Ward and try to punch him in the face, but just before I do that, I'm thrown back into a wall by Skye.

"No hurting my guy, Daredevil." Skye kisses Ward. Ugh. Could it be some sort of brain washing?

"What did you do to her?" I ask the arsehole himself.

"I just made her see my side of things. You will to. As much as I want to kill you for embarrassing me in the bar, I really want to be on Madam Gao's good side."

Skye walks in and grabs me by the arm roughly. As she pulls me along the corridor, I whisper to her, "Skye, what's going on?"

"My name is Daisy. And nothing's going on. Ward and I just had a chat, and he loves me. All of this was done because he loves me."

"That doesn't make it right. You told me yourself he killed people, took you to your evil father."

"My dad's not evil, he was just wrapped around my mum's finger. And if it wasn't for ward, I wouldn't have my powers. You'll understand soon. Wait, when did I tell you that? We've only just met."

Shit. Well, I've fucked up. She never told Daredevil that stuff.

"Coulson told me." I say quickly.

I get dragged into a spacious room. Then, out of nowhere a load of people come and secure me into a chair thing, at least, I think that's what it is. I can hear a load of ticking things, like clock and metronomes scattered around the room. Is this some sort of brain washing thing. That must be what happened to Skye. Thank God. I knew she wouldn't willingly love Ward. How would I uncondition her? I've heard of this sort of thing with the Winter Soldier, but he was just sent to Wakanda. I probably shouldn't know that, but I uncovered it when I was looking into all the ninjas that kept trying to kill me.

Skye straps my hands into the chair and whispers, "When he says some shit about complying, just say 'I'm ready to comply.'"

I knew she was faking! I hope she is anyway. This is really confusing.

"Sorry Daredevil, but the mask has to come off." Ward says.

I go tense. I can't fight him now. I didn't fight the chair because I sensed Skye had a plan, but her finding out the Devil of Hells Kitchen is a blind lawyer. This isn't going to go well.

Ward takes off the mask, revealing my face full of cuts. I try to make it look like my eyes are focusing on something, so that he doesn't guess that I'm blind. I hear a gasp from where Skye's standing, and she whispers my name.

"Huh. I was kind of expecting to know you or something, but my mind is completely blank. I have absolutely no idea who you are. That's disappointing."

* * *

 **Skye**

Oh my god. Matt's daredevil! But…he's matt. He couldn't hurt a fly. He wouldn't even be able to see a fly. How the hell does he go crime fighting every night and beat people up? Is he even blind? It looks like he's trying to focus his eyes now, but that could just be for Ward's benefit. Wait, if he's blind then the brain washing machine thingy shouldn't affect him. We might still be able to get through this mission safely. I stand in the corner of the room, watching Ward taunt Matt. I guess this explains his connection to all the legal cases. Why didn't he tell me? Wait, no, why would he tell me. We're not together- friends, I mean. We're not friends. Then why do I still feel slightly betrayed. This is ridiculous.

"Daisy, do you know who he is?" Ward asks me. I really hate 'Daisy'. Its who my parents wanted me to be, not who I am. And I didn't have the best parenting situation. Yes, my dad was just being manipulated by my mum, but he still killed people, even if he's a vet now. And my mum's just a murderous bitch who was perfectly happy to kill her own daughter. Ward still calling me Daisy shows how he's stuck in the same dark world they were in. But, I have to pretend to be utterly in love with him.

"Nope, no clue." I say, praying Ward doesn't detect the slight wobble in my voice.

Ward starts the machine, and goes through the whole process again, until finally Matt says he same bullshit line I did, and he's released.

"This is going to be so much fun. It'll be easy taking S.H.I.E.L.D. down when I've got the strongest inhuman, and a crime fighting ninja. But you and Daredevil, are going to make Madame Gao very happy, and give me passage into the Hand."

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's been months. A really long time. But I did post chapters on a new soulmate story I'm working on? But I've also been busy. End of year tests and all that. And a two-week school trip, which was fun. If stressful (social situations: not exactly east for me.). But anyway, I've finally got this chapter out, and I hope you enjoy it. Almost at the end now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT MY TEARS I CRIED AT THE ENDGAME TRAILER.**

* * *

Ward made a mistake. He's left us in a room together while he contacts Madame Gao.

"You're Daredevil."

Matt looks kind of sheepish, "Yep."

"But you're blind."

"Yep."

"Wait, are you really blind?"

"Yep. Can we please do this later. I think we should probably come up with a new plan, considering our original escape plan was broken."

Oh. That. At least he's not holding it against me too much?

"Sorry about that. Needed to gain Wards trust. But I have a plan. Get me near a computer and I can send a message."

Hang on. A thought just occurred to me. I had two crushes right; one on daredevil and one on Matt. So now that they're the same person does that mean my crush has been multiplied by two? Cos I definitely still like him. Matt, I mean, Daredevil's just an alter ego I guess? Ugh. My mind hurts.

"We have to act quickly though. Ward tried to turn me because he has some weird obsession, but you? He could only need you for Madame Gao, so my guess is she's going to take you soon."

We walk out of the room, which Ward left unlocked. I guess he really thinks the whole brain wash thing is fool proof. We have absolutely no idea which way to go, but a place like this usually has a computer in every room.

"So, urm, Skye?"

Before he has a chance to finish, two Hydra guards rush us. I guess not everyone got the memo. The one on the right comes at me, and I kick him in the balls, then punch him in the face. These guys are really easy to take down. I see Daredevil- no, Matt- banging his guards head against the wall, but obviously he doesn't see the guy pull out a gun. I immediately quake him, accidently getting Matt in the process as well. He's about to fall down, but I grab him by the arm. We're really close. Like, my nose is almost touching his. I should probably let go now. Shame.

I look into the room the guards came out of. Bingo! Computer.

I grab Matt and I start my magic.

"So, Skye, do you maybe want to go out with me? After all this?"

"Seriously Matt? You're asking this now!?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'll keep lookout."

Matt just asked me out. Why did I not say yes? God, I'm an idiot. Always got some sort of smart remark. Now he'll think I don't like him.

"Wait. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'd like to go out on a date with you."

He smiles, and its beautiful. I've just hit send when Ward comes in.

"What are you doing in here?" He looks panicked. Shit.

"You know me." I smile at him, "I can't go for two minutes without a computer."

Wow, he must really love me, as he just chuckles and ushers us out. They'll come soon. What idiot leaves the computer location on in a top-secret bunker? Armatures. Now, we wait.

"okay, so, Daisy, we're going to go find a room to ourselves. Daredevil, madame Gao will be here soon. Go and entertain yourself."

Oh shit. Nope. We're not splitting up. Especially not so I can go into a room alone with Ward. Ugh.

"Or," I say running a finger down Wards chest, "You can show us all your hard work with this new Hydra"

Please work, please work. Please wo-

"Good idea."

Ha. Ward and his big ego. He shows us round, and I'm again shocked at how Matt didn't crash into anything. Its very different to the man who held on to May's arm to walk round the Playground. I really need to ask him how it all works.

Matt flinches as alarms start blaring. Yay. That'll be our rescue.

"What?" Ward looks around confused as the lights flash red, "Stay here. I'll go see whats happening."

Ward runs off, leaving Matt and I alone again. Obviously not listening to the evil bastard who is obsessed with me, we run the opposite way to him. When he was showing off his new place, I took note of all the exits, specifically the stair cases leading to the roof.

"Matt, you know where we're going?"

"Yep. The roof. I'm assuming your people have a helicopter to get us out?"

"Yeah, something like that."

We run up the stairs, only having to beat up a few more Hydra bastards on the way. I have to say, we work incredibly well together. As we got to the roof, I saw three things: Madame Gao, Ward, and our way out. The inhuman box thingy which I haven't named yet (A/N meaning I can't remember the name and am too lazy to look it up). Matt's head twitches.

"Where's the helicopter?" he asks, panicked.

"It's more of a box. And shouldn't you be more worried about the people?" I hiss under my breath, assuming he's heard.

"Daisy? What's going on?" Ward was confused.

"You really think the brain washing was gonna work on me? Or him?"

Madame Gao doesn't look impressed.

"You didn't deliver as promised Mr Ward. The deal is off." She says and walks away, not even trying to get to Matt.

"Why did she not go after you?"

"Either she doesn't realise I'm him, or it's the fact we have a sort of mutual respect for each other. I don't know."

Ward is furious. He walks over to us.

"This is your fault." He points to Matt, and matt holds his finger, and flips him upside down with it, knocking him out.

"That wasn't that difficult." He joked to me.

We ran towards the box, and as soon as we were safe in there, it started to move upwards.

"What's happening? Where are we going?"

"We're in a transport box sort of thing. It'll take us up to the zephyr. But it might take a while. Any ideas of what to do?"

"Well, I have one." He smirks at me, god, that smirk, and walks over to me. He keeps walking until m back hits the wall. Is he gonna kiss me? I really hope so. HE leans in really close, and I close my eyes. I can feel his breath, the heat coming from his body.

"Hey, what the fuck?" I exclaim as his lips don't touch me, his hand going over my face instead.

He starts laughing, "What? I want to know what you look like. Why? What did you think I was going to do?"

I glare at him, and though he can't see, I'm pretty sure he got the message from my silence.

"You know what?" I say.

"What?"

I pull his head close and kiss him. Its heaven. Literal heaven. Who'd have thought that the devil can make someone feel so angelic. I don't know how long we were there, just making out, but the next thing I know we hear a cough.

Coulson.

"Skye?" I move out from behind Matt and face him.

"Hey Phil," I say and awkward wave, "What's up?"

He just shakes his head and smiles at me, "Good to have you back Skye."

Matt turns around, and for the first time Coulson sees who daredevil really is.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that."

"I'd prefer if you kept this confidential, Director Coulson."

"Of course, as long as you're willing to work with us in the future."

He nods, and Coulson smiles at me and leaves.

I slap Matt in the chest.

"You knew he was standing there, didn't you?"

He just smiles at me.

"So, how about this date?"

I pull him down to kiss me again. Yes. The date. I'm quite happy about that. Seems I've finally found a decent guy.

* * *

 **A/N Wow. Finished. Yes, this took an incredibly long time to come, but it was chapter number 10, a nice round number, and I wanted to finish the story here. So, I procrastinated. A lot. But I've really enjoyed this story, and thanks to everyone who's read, commented, favourited or followed it, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
